In Which Newt Has a Crush
by Helix Bradley
Summary: Newt has developed a huge crush on the school jock, Minho, who probably doesn't even know that Newt exists. With a little help from Thomas, will Newt's wish come true? High school AU. WARNING: LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is the first chapter of my first ever multi-chapter story! I'll try to update as often as possible :)

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to the brilliant, Sir James Dashner.

* * *

Newt walked through the crowded halls of the all-boys high school. He wrinkled his nose when the stench of sweat and testosterone hit him. All he wanted to do was get to class, but no, instead he had to be confronted by the eye-watering smells of his classmates. Like, seriously, had none of them learned to use some fucking deodorant?

Newt shook his head and continued on his way to his locker. Just as he was nearly there, he felt a body slam into his side, throwing him into the nearest locker.

Newt looked up from his place on the ground and saw none other than Gally staring down at him.

"The fuck, greenie?" Gally shouted at him.

"Piss off, cumslut," Newt hissed back.

"What? I couldn't hear you over this MASSIVE DICK!" Gally and his friends sniggered to each other and swaggered off down the hall, leaving Newt to pick himself up off the ground. He threw a glare at Gally's back as he gathered his belongings and continued the walk to his locker.

* * *

Newt entered the cafeteria and saw him, the school jock, sitting at the table in the middle of the room. Captain of the lacrosse team. Minho.

_Literally fuck me against this cafeteria wall, baby... _Newt thought wistfully.

"What the actual fuck?" Newt whirled around when he heard the voice from behind him. He vaguely recognised the brunette boy. Thomas, he thought. He shared a few of his classes with him, but they had never really spoken. It was then that Newt realised he had spoken his fantasies of the lacrosse team captain aloud.

A dark blush graced his cheeks as he opened and closed his mouth several times, trying in vain to come up with an answer that didn't suggest that he wanted to bang Minho like a screen door in a hurricane.

Newt was shaken from his stupor when the tall, built form of Gally sidled up to him.

"Aww Newt, you look a little embarrassed there, buddy," Gally sneered. "You gotta go easy on this one, Thomas, he's a bit sensitive," he finished with a chuckle.

Thomas shook his head. "God, you're such an asshole."

Gally whipped his head around to glare at Thomas. He stepped closer to him so that they were only inches apart.

"You're damn right I am," Thomas recoiled slightly as Gally hissed the words at him. "And don't you forget it."

With one last scowl thrown at Newt, Gally stalked off over to an empty table at the far end of the cafeteria.

"I can't stand that guy. I mean, seriously, does he have any concept of personal space?" Thomas said, shaking his head.

"Tell me about it…" Newt replied, not bringing his gaze up from the ground at his feet.

"Hey, you shouldn't have to deal with that shit, man." Newt looked up when he heard Thomas' voice take on a soft tone, concern etching its way through his words. "It's not right that he treats people that way."

Newt sighed and looked away from Thomas' concerned eyes. "It's not like there's anything I can do about it. You've seen the guy, he's build like a brick shithouse." Newt looked down at his slight frame with a disdained look on his face. "There's no way I'd even be able to stand up next to him, let alone stand _against_ him."

Newt was surprised when he heard a light-hearted chuckle from the brunette boy in front of him. "Well, lucky you've got me then! Thomas at your service," he finished with an exaggerated bow, earning himself a quiet giggle from Newt.

"Yeah, lucky me." Thomas grinned widely when he saw that Newt's shy smile hadn't dropped.

"And maybe," Thomas continued, glancing over to the table where Minho was sitting with his teammates, "Minho over there'd like to help too, if your heart so desires."

Newt felt his face heat up at the mention of the lacrosse player. Thomas let out another chuckle when he noticed Newt's embarrassment.

"Hey, don't sweat it, bro," Thomas said softly, then leaned in closer to Newt, his voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper, "I mean, no one can really blame you. Look at the guy."

Thomas grinned at Newt to let him know that he was only joking with him.

Newt rolled his eyes, feeling his cheeks return to their normal colour. "Oh shut up. Anyway, I'd better grab something to eat before class. I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Sure thing!" Thomas replied.

Newt started making his way past Thomas when he suddenly stopped and looked up into Thomas' eyes with a genuine smile on his lips. "Thanks, Tommy."

* * *

**AN: FMATSWB xoxoxoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I know this chapter is a little short (I'm sorry!) but I really just wanted to introduce Minho before we really get into the story. I promise the next chapter will be longer :)

* * *

Minho bopped in his seat as he pulled into the school's parking lot, his radio blasting out some pop song he didn't know the words to.

He smiled to himself as he turned into an empty parking space. He had a biology test today and he knew he was going to, as Macklemore would say, rock that mother fucker.

Grabbing his book bag, he exited the car and headed towards the front doors of WCKD High School for Boys. He had studied his heart out, he knew the material back to front, and as such, he entered the school halls with every confidence that he was going to ace this test.

* * *

Fuck.

That was the only clear thought coming to Minho's head as he stared down at the paper sitting on his desk. Covalent bonds? What the hell is this? Chemistry, he realised. He was sitting a chemistry test. All those hours wasted, studying for fucking biology. How can someone even fuck up that badly? Well, it was safe to say that Minho left that test feeling like a horrendous piece of shit.

* * *

"Well, I'm fucked," Minho stared down at his lunch as if it had personally offended him.

"Geez, what got your panties in a twist?" asked Zart.

"I just failed my goddamned science test that I studied my ass off for… kind of."

"Hey cheer up, dude, it's not the end of the world," Jack offered, bumping him on the shoulder. "It's just a stupid test, it's not like it means much."

"Exactly! Besides, we've got bigger things to worry about," Ben said, sitting down at the table next to Minho.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like who you're gonna bring to Winston's party tonight!" Ben exclaimed loudly, earning himself a glare from Minho. "You're coming, right?"

Minho let out a sigh. "Yeah, I guess." At least it would take his mind off the disaster that was his chemistry test.

Zart leaned over and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Don't let it get to you, bro. You've gotta be on your A-game for practice this afternoon."

* * *

_Ok… I can do this… _Minho thought to himself as he pulled on his jersey over his padding. _This is what I'm good at. It's not like this is fucking chemistry. I can do lacrosse._

Ben sat on the bench next to him as he tied up the laces on his sneakers.

"You look like you're psyching yourself out, man."

Minho sighed and leaned forward to pull on his shoes. "I don't know, Ben. I'm still pretty pissed about that test."

"Hey, just relax. Focus on lacrosse. Get your head in the game."

"Ben, I swear to god if you start singing that fucking song I'll shove my lacrosse stick up your ass sideways."

Ben chuckled as he gathered up his gear and left the locker room, Minho soon following him out.

_I know lacrosse. I'm good at lacrosse. I've got this._

* * *

Fuck.

For the second time that day, that's all that was going through Minho's head as he left the field after practice. He didn't think he was that upset about his test results but after that shitty performance on the field, it was evident that he was.

"Dude, hey!" Ben shouted from behind him, jogging to catch up.

"The fuck do you want, Ben?" Minho snapped. Ben realised it probably wasn't the best time to pressure him, so he quickly thought of something else.

"I, uh, was just wondering if you needed a lift to the party tonight?"

"Nah, I'm good man," Minho replied.

"I'll see there though, right?"

"Uh… yeah. Sure."

In truth, Minho didn't think he would go to the party. He decided that he'd rather stay home and cry while listening to Adele and wallowing in self-pity than go to the festering cesspool of teenage hormones that the party was sure to be.

He was pissed. He was still mad about the test, and now about how badly he had performed at practice, and he just wasn't feeling up to going to some party where the girls would undoubtedly be wearing as little clothing as possible and the guys would be trying to conceal boners the whole night.

Minho decided to visit the arcade in town rather than go straight home after lacrosse practice. He knew he was probably acting childish with how moody he was being, but he didn't want to go home and interact with his family just yet, and he certainly didn't want to go to Winston's party. He figured a bit of Pac-Man and air-hockey might take his mind off of things.

And so he went, unaware that his night was about to get a little more interesting.

* * *

**AN: FMATSWB xoxoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Hi everyone! Ok please don't throw chairs or tomatoes at me… I know i haven't updated in a very long time, I don't really have an excuse either (I'm sorry) but I'm back now with a new chapter for you all :)

* * *

Newt looked up from his game of Space Invaders when he felt Thomas nudge his side.

"Don't look now but there's a certain lacrosse player with amazing biceps coming this way, dude."

Newt's eyes widened as he spun around from his game. There, walking through the front doors of the arcade was sex on legs.

"Well, good luck," Thomas gave him a pat on the shoulder before making his way towards the door, leaving Newt still frozen in place in front of the arcade game. "I'll wait in the car."

"You can't just leave me!" Newt hissed at the brunette.

"Relax, man. Just be yourself."

Thomas sent him a wink before heading outside, nodding his head slightly at Minho as he passed the lacrosse player on his way out.

Newt was still standing with his mouth wide open as he watched his friend leave the arcade.

_Thomas, you absolute, bloody bastard,_ Newt thought to himself as he continued to gape at the retreating back of his friend, not wanting to acknowledge the very good looking boy entering the small arcade. _What the fuck am I supposed to do now?_

The blonde boy was broken out of his reverie as he heard Minho speak to him.

"You okay, man? You look a little lost"

Newt blushed when he saw Minho frowning at him from across the room.

"Wha-? I, yeah… I just, uh… My friend-" He managed to stutter out.

"Hey, you look kinda familiar. Do I know you?"

"Yeah. I mean, no. Not really… We go to the same school."

"Really? That's cool, man. Actually, come to think of it, I think I have seen you around. I'm Minho" The dark-haired boy offered Newt a smile as he stretched out his hand. Newt returned the smile shyly and took the offered hand.

"Newt." The blonde boy's mouth spoke before his brain could catch up and all of a sudden he was saying, "You wanna, maybe, have a game of something?"

"Yeah! Sure thing!"

The two boys moved over to the air-hockey table and thus battle commenced.

After much laughing and grunting and Newt almost falling over at least three times, the first game had been won by a very smug-looking Minho. Newt scowled at him and challenged him to another game.

"You know I'll just win again, why waste your money?" Minho teased Newt, all the while grinning like an idiot.

"Don't be so sure. I bet I can kick your butt at that car racing game over there," Newt said, already making his way over to the plastic driver's seats in the corner of the room.

Minho chuckled and sat down in the seat next to Newt, smirking at the boy next to him.

"Bring it on."

* * *

"So…" Said Thomas, grinning wickedly at Newt as he entered the car through passenger side door.

"So… What?" Newt asked, hoping that if he played dumb, he might get out of having that conversation. But of course, that never actually worked.

"How did it go?"

"Oh, shut up," Newt huffed.

"No I'm serious, man! What'd you do?"

"We just had a chat."

Thomas laughed. "For a half hour?"

Newt blushed as red as Revlon Super Lustrous Lipstick in the colour Fire &amp; Ice, which, in case you don't know, is very red. Had it really been _half an hour?_

"Yes." Technically, he wasn't completely lying.

As Thomas started the car, Newt decided to turn the conversation towards the other boy.

"By the way, thanks for ditching me, Tommy. You know, when you asked me if I wanted to hang out at the arcade after school I was under the impression that we'd actually be hanging out."

"Oh come on," said Thomas, "How could I have known that was gonna happen?"

"I don't know." Newt pouted and crossed his arms like a little kid. "You just did."

"I just… did. Right, well, you two are friends now, yeah?" Thomas asked, smiling. He glanced over at Newt sitting in the passenger seat as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Uh, kinda, I suppose."

"See? It wasn't all for nothing!"

"So you did plan it!" Newt shouted, turning to face the brunette boy.

"No!" Thomas laughed, "I swear to god I had no idea!"

Newt just shook his head at that. "If you say so, Tommy," he sighed.

With all windows down and music blasting through the speakers, loud enough so that anyone within two streets away would have no choice but to listen to the Glee cover of 'Teenage Dream', Thomas drove Newt home. All the while Newt couldn't help but think that whether it was a coincidence or not, he sure was glad that he went to the arcade that afternoon.

* * *

The next day, Newt sat alone on a couch in the common room at school. He had a free period and decided to spend it reading a book in the silence of the room affectionately known as the Glade. The name had originally come from some guy who had attended the school years earlier, but people liked it, so the title stuck around.

After a few minutes of silence, Newt looked up from his book in surprise as the door opened and one very attractive lacrosse player came stumbling into the common room, muttering under his breath about 'stupid fucking chemistry teachers with their stupid fucking tests'.

"Oh, hi there," Newt said, looking at Minho with a hesitant smile.

"Hey, uhh…" Minho looked lost for a second, trying to remember the name of the blonde boy in front of him. He then looked up with a wide smile and exclaimed, a little too loudly, "Newt!"

"What're you- I mean, I'm usually the only… There's not usually anyone else in here this period."

Minho shrugged. "I figured I could skip biology today. I gotta study for chemistry, the teacher's making me re-sit the test," Minho explained with a slight scowl on his face as he thought about the big red 'F' staining the corner of his test paper.

"That sucks."

Minho hummed in agreement as he moved over to one of the desks lining the far wall of the Glade, pulling out a large stack of notes from his bag.

Newt thought for a moment before asking, "Do you, uhh… do you… want any help with that?"

Minho looked up from his notes, confusion written all over his face. "What?"

"You know, chemistry?"

"Oh, right. Actually," Minho frowned down at the papers laid out on the desk in front of him. It was obvious he would never be able to understand and remember all of this material before he re-sat the test. "If you're not doing anything now, that'd be awesome"

Newt smiled at the dark-haired boy before closing his book, getting up from the couch and heading over to Minho, pulling up a chair beside him.

"Let's get started then."

* * *

**AN:** Thank you all for your lovely reviews, they really do mean a lot to me :) Also I am really sorry that I've been gone for so long but there's another thing too… (please don't get mad) I'm going camping for a week so I probably won't be able to write anything new until I get back (I'm sorry!). But after I get back I'll be finishing school too so I should have a ton of free time and be able to update a lot more often than I do now.

Again, I love you all and thank you for reading!

**FMATSWB xoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Hey guys! Long time, no see. But hey, I'm back with a new chapter for you all to (hopefully) enjoy! I think I've said this for all my chapters so far but I'm really sorry this took so long to update, these last few weeks have been incredibly stressful, however, I've finally finished school for the year! So now I'll actually have some free time to write :)

* * *

Minho sighed as he trudged his way through the school parking lot towards his car. He'd just spent the last two periods of school studying for his upcoming chemistry test with Newt and his brain was completely fried. If he was honest with himself, he knew that studying hadn't really been that bad. In fact, Newt had made it almost fun. Minho found himself enjoying the blonde boy's company more than he thought he would and having spent so much time studying together, he'd come to know him as a friend.

"Minho! Hey wait up!"

The dark-haired boy stopped walking and turned to see Ben jogging to catch up to him.

"Oh. Hey, man. Look, I really gotta go," Minho said, glancing back at his car. Guilt welled in his stomach as he saw the frown that marred his friend's face. He hadn't seen or talked to him all day and he hadn't really tried to either. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Ben, he'd just been too immersed in his studying to really take notice of his absence.

Ben stopped in front of Minho and frowned at him.

"What? Dude, I haven't seen you all day. Where have you been?"

"I was studying. I have to re-sit my chemistry test tomorrow."

Ben screwed up his face, tilting his head to the side. "Chemistry's the one with the shapes and shit, right?"

"Fuck," Minho sighed, rolling his eyes and turning to leave.

"Wait! Minho!" Ben grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. He then turned and pulled out some papers from his bag. "They're today's biology notes. I thought you might want 'em."

"Oh, thanks," Minho smiled at his friend, taking the notes and putting them in his bag.

"And where were you last night? You told me you were gonna be there."

Minho frowned in confusion before he realised what Ben was talking about. The party. Winston's fucking party. He'd forgotten to tell Ben that he wasn't going.

"Shit…"

"Yeah. It wasn't that great anyway," Ben said with a shrug. "Well, it was, until Gally started making a scene."

"As usual," Minho said, rolling his eyes.

"Who has a party on a fucking Tuesday anyway?"

Minho chuckled before looking at his watch. "Ben, I really have to go."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. But we're actually gonna hang out tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Minho said, nodding at his friend.

"Alright. Later, man," Ben replied, reluctantly shouldering his bag and turning to leave.

"See ya."

* * *

Minho arrived at school the next day refreshed and ready to take on the beast that was his chemistry test. Since he'd actually stayed up studying for the correct subject this time, he was sure he'd do a lot better.

On his way through the school halls in search of his classroom he spotted Ben leaning against his locker, talking to Jack. When the tall boy noticed him he sent Minho a thumbs up and a wide smile which Minho returned half-heartedly, his nerves starting to kick in. He found his classroom and pushed the door open, throwing a nervous look over his shoulder at Ben. Ben just winked back and mouthed 'You'll be fine'.

Minho sat down heavily at his desk, staring down at the test in front of him. He sighed in relief when he saw that he totally knew the first question.

_Covalent bonds… _He thought to himself. _I've fucking got this._

* * *

Minho left the classroom feeling pretty fucking amazing. He had passed (with a C-, but let's not worry about the details) and he couldn't wait to tell Ben. And Newt, he realised. He really, really wanted to tell Newt. He wasn't sure where the boy would be, but he figured he'd try the common room. So, with a smile plastered on his face, he set off towards The Glade at a run.

He was sprinting around a corner when he collided heavily with another body, causing them both to sprawl out on the floor of the halls that were quickly filling with students leaving their classes. It registered somewhere in his mind that the bell must have rung, but he shook the thought from his head as he remembered that he had just barrelled into another student.

Recovering quickly from the fall, he shot up from the ground and hurried over to the other boy.

"Shit! Fuck. Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," Minho said, offering a hand to help the boy up.

"It's cool, man. It's fine…" It wasn't until Minho had pulled the boy up to his feet and faced him that he saw he had run into none other than Newt. The blonde boy made the same realisation and gave Minho a wide smile. "Oh, hey!"

"Newt! Oh my god! I was just looking for you. Guess what," Minho chimed, bouncing slightly on his feet.

"What?"

"You have to guess."

"Uhhh… You… You just-"

"I passed! I did it!" Minho beamed, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Well, that's great!" Newt smiled back at the lacrosse player, offering his hand up for a high-five which Minho returned wholeheartedly.

"With a C-, alright!"

"Good job, man." Newt seemed to hesitate for a second before continuing in a softer voice, "Hey, I was wondering-"

Newt was cut off by a large body shoving him slightly out of the way, coming to a stop in front Minho. Minho was caught by surprise as looked up into the scowling face of his teammate, Gally.

"Hey, Minho! You know we've got lacrosse practice, right? You probably don't want to be late, you know, after what happened last time. They'll probably start thinking about replacing you soon."

Minho rolled his eyes and sighed. "Gally, I got it. I'm on my way." He turned back to a sheepish-looking Newt. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Oh, it's… it's nothing." Newt stammered out, looking around himself as Gally threw him a glare and stalked off down the hall. "Don't worry about it, you don't want to be late."

Minho offered the boy a small smile before turning to leave. At the last moment, he turned back to Newt and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Oh, and thank you, by the way, for helping." Minho was about to leave again, but turned around dramatically and batted his eyes at a chuckling Newt. "I couldn't have done it without you," He said in a sappy voice.

Minho smiled at Newt's laugh. It was a nice sound, he decided. With a wave, he left Newt and continued down the hall. He spotted Ben leaning against his locker and jogged over to him.

"Who was that?" Ben asked, nodding over Minho's shoulder towards Newt.

"Who, Newt?"

"Boyfriend?"

Minho's eyes widened and a light blush rose on his cheeks. "W-What? No, he's been helping me out with chemistry."

Ben shrugged. "He's cute," he said with a wink.

Minho rolled his eyes at his friend as the two made their way toward the locker rooms for practice. Minho snuck a glance back at Newt, his golden blonde hair instantly catching his attention in exactly the way the sun does, when it's reflected off someone else's watch right into your fucking eyes, except much less painful.

_Ben's not wrong…_ he thought to himself. _He is pretty cute._

* * *

**AN: **Thanks again for reading! I love you all so very very much. Also, thank you for all your kind comments, I really appreciate every single one of them. Ciao!

FMATSWB xoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Since I've been pretty pathetic with updating this story, today I proudly present to you an (almost) double-length chapter to try and make up for it :) I hope you like it!

* * *

The moment the bell rang for lunchtime, Newt raced out of his classroom and headed straight for the cafeteria.

"Tommy!"

As soon as Newt spotted Thomas, he grabbed his arm and pulled him over to what had now become their table in a quieter corner of the room.

"Fuck. Okay. Shit. Shit! Oh my god. Oh my god, what have I done?" Newt hissed out, running his fingers through his hair and pulling at the ends.

Thomas placed his hands on Newt's shoulders. "Whoa, Newt. Breathe. What happened?"

"Well… nothing! That's the bloody thing! I was gonna do it, I was, but I completely chickened out."

Thomas' brow furrowed as he looked down at his distressed friend. "What're you even talking about?"

Newt sighed, taking a deep breath. "Ok, ok, ok. So I was studying with Minho in the common room yesterday-"

"Cute," Thomas said with a wink.

"What? Tom, don't interrupt me," Newt said, glaring at his friend.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, so we were studying for his chemistry test and-"

"Chemistry's the one with the shapes and shit, right?" Thomas asked, tilting his head to the side.

Newt clenched his jaw. "I swear to god, Tommy, if you don't shut your bloody whore mouth-"

"Alright! I'm sorry! I'll let you finish," Thomas said with a slight chuckle, raising his hands up.

"My god. Right, so, anyway, this morning he came to tell me that he passed the test and well, I kind of, maybe, sort of, almost asked him out…" Newt fidgeted a little as he spoke.

Thomas' eyebrows shot up. "Really? Well why didn't you?"

"Bloody Gally showed up didn't he?" Newt said, scowling at the mention of the lacrosse player's name. "Reckon I would've done it if he didn't barge in."

"Well," Thomas said as his eyes caught on something over Newt's shoulder. "I think you'll get another chance soon enough."

Newt sighed. "I don't know, I hardly ever see him. We don't have any classes together and he's always at fucking lacrosse practice."

"No, really," Thomas said, giving a purposeful head-nod toward the approaching form of a certain dark-haired boy. "I think you'll definitely- Hey, Minho!"

Minho smiled down at Newt and Thomas and pointed at the seat to Newt's right.

"Hey, uhh… Is this seat taken?"

Newt's eyes widened as he looked to Thomas for help. Was Minho really going to sit with them for lunch?

"Wha-"

Luckily for Newt, Thomas jumped in before he could embarrass himself with the word-vomit that was surely about to come up. "No, not at all!"

Minho's smile widened as he sat down next to Newt. Not long after he had taken his seat, Newt heard a voice from behind him.

"We sitting here now?"

Newt turned to face two boys moving to find seats around the table. The tall blonde boy smiled at him.

"Newt, right? I'm Ben, and…" He looked over to Thomas.

Thomas smiled at him, holding out his hand to shake. "Thomas."

Ben accepted the hand shake with another bright smile.

_He smiles a lot... I wonder if his cheeks hurt…_ Newt thought to himself.

Ben gestured to the other boy while he took a seat across from Thomas. "This is Robinson Othelweight, but we all call him Frypan, 'cause he makes a mean tandoori chicken," He explained, grinning.

The boy Newt now knew as Frypan raised an eyebrow at his friend. "That's how you're gonna introduce me?"

"You can't say it's not true though, Fry," said Minho.

Ben chuckled and stretched his arms above his head, wincing slightly. "Ugh, coach had us do like 100 push-ups at practice today. My muscles are killing me..." he complained.

Newt blushed. Thinking about Minho doing push-ups, probably shirtless and covered in sweat was not a good idea.

He was distracted from that train of thought by a hard kick to the shins under the table administered by Thomas, who had his eyebrows raised expectantly at Newt.

"Newt? You alright?" asked Minho.

"He's just flustered 'cause I'm perfect," said Ben, smirking around the table.

Minho rolled his eyes and turned back to a still-blushing Newt. "We were just wondering if you wanted to come and see this movie with us on Friday, Thomas too."

"Uhh… okay, yeah. Yeah, I'm in," Newt stammered out, nodding his head. He was rewarded with a wide smile from Minho and _seriously, were they always sitting this close together?_

The rest of lunch passed by too quickly for Newt's liking. The atmosphere around the table was so easy, Thomas and Ben holding their own conversation up at their end of the table while Minho and Frypan talked to Newt about anything and everything, making him laugh and smile so hard his cheeks were hurting. By the end of lunch, they had settled on a meeting time for the movie and swapped phone numbers with each other.

_I could get used to this…_ Newt thought to himself as he shouldered his bag, ignoring the eyebrow-wiggles he was getting from Thomas.

* * *

The group of boys (minus Frypan, apparently he had a "family thing" to go to, but Ben told everyone of his suspicions that the boy had instead gone to a yoga class) met up at the cinema at about 8 o'clock on Friday night. Loaded up with multiple buckets of popcorn and three bottles of soda between them, the four boys took their seats in the back row of the theatre and settled in for the movie.

* * *

"That movie wasn't about magic at all…" Ben said, shaking his head as the boys left the cinema and headed towards the parking lot.

Newt stopped walking and looked at Ben, a small smile playing at his lips. "Wait, did you think…?"

Ben blushed and shuffled his feet a little on the pavement.

Thomas' eyes widened as he gaped at the tall boy. "Oh my god, Ben!"

Newt couldn't contain his laughter. It fell freely as he leaned a bit into Minho's shoulder for support. "You know, I thought it was a little odd when you asked us if we wanted to see 'Magic Mike.'"

Minho turned and looked at Newt and Thomas, incredulous. "So, you two knew, but you didn't tell us?"

Thomas shrugged, working to control his laughter. "I just assumed you guys were either into that kind of thing, or we were going to make fun of it."

Ben seemed to think for a second before saying, "You gotta admit though, Channing Tatum was pretty hot."

Minho rolled his eyes at his friend. "Yeah, says the "straight" guy."

"None of you are denying it though." Ben shrugged and continued walking, leaving the others to raise their eyebrows at each other and quickly try to catch up with Ben's long strides.

About halfway through the parking lot, Thomas abruptly stopped walking and pat down his pockets. His eyes widened as he turned to his friends.

"Shit. Guys, I think I left my wallet behind in the theatre. I'm gonna go back and look for it," he said before turning to Ben. "Wanna come with?"

Ben looked a little confused but nodded anyway, letting himself be lead back to the cinema by Thomas, leaving Minho and Newt to continue the walk to their cars alone.

It was at this point that Newt realised how cold it was outside, and he leant slightly on Minho as they strolled through the mostly empty parking lot. After a while he felt Minho's arm move up from his side to wrap around Newt's shoulders. Newt felt his cheeks heat up as he snuggled a little further into Minho's side.

Minho lead him to his car and when they got there, Newt reluctantly let Minho's arm drop off his shoulder as he stepped forward to lean against the door of his car.

Minho shuffled a bit, staring at the ground around his feet.

"I had fun tonight," He said in a soft voice.

"Me too," Newt said with a small smile. "Thanks for inviting me."

The two boys stood across from each other, a slightly awkward silence falling over them. Just as Newt was about to turn and open his car door, Minho took a hesitant step forward so they were only a few inches away from each other. Newt's breath hitched as he looked up into Minho's face and saw the dark-haired boy staring right back at him.

Newt was sure his heart was about to tear through his chest when he felt Minho's hand come up to rest on the back of his neck, pulling him closer to the lacrosse player, eliminating the space between their bodies.

Minho leaned forward slowly, giving Newt every chance to back out if he wanted to. Newt was growing slightly impatient with Minho's sweet, but much too slow pace, and with adrenaline racing through his veins he leaned forward and met Minho halfway, their lips pressing together in a chaste kiss.

The kiss was short, innocent and unsure, but Newt couldn't have been happier, breaking away from Minho's lips with a huge smile spread across his face. The boys rested their foreheads together as they both grinned at each other and tried to take in what had just happened. They broke apart when they heard footsteps coming closer and the faint sounds of their friends chatting to each other.

Minho cleared his throat loudly. "Well, uh… That was…"

"It was great," Newt said, smiling up at Minho. Minho smiled back and after quickly looking around himself, ducked down to give Newt a peck on the cheek, which caused the blonde boy's cheeks to heat up in a dark blush.

Throwing another smile over his shoulder, Minho headed off towards his own car. Newt just stood by his car, a mixture of shock and pure joy racing through his head as he went through the events of the last few minutes. When he realised how cold he was (and letting himself remember with a smile how warm Minho had been pressed against him) he turned and jumped into his car, letting his head rest against the steering wheel for a minute before starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot, his smile never wavering the whole drive home.

* * *

As soon as Newt got home, he grabbed his phone and called Thomas. How could he not? The guy that he had been crushing on for the longest time had _freaking kissed him!_ His friend picked up after the second ring.

"Hey-"

"Tommy! Guess what!" Newt squealed into the phone, jumping around his room. He felt like he had so much excess energy and it needed to be used up or he would never fall asleep.

He could practically hear Thomas roll his eyes over the phone. "You're calling me a half hour after I left you by your car with Minho, I have no idea what you could possibly want to tell me."

Newt stilled. "He kissed me," he said in an almost-whisper.

Newt didn't need to see Thomas to know that he was smiling. "You know, I thought you'd be a little more excited."

"Trust me, it took me like, five minutes for me to get my head together before I could drive home. I couldn't stop smiling, my bloody cheeks hurt," Newt complained, even as he continued to smile and resumed his bouncing.

"Hey, Newt?" Thomas paused for a second before continuing in a softer voice, letting his happiness for his friend show through his voice. "I'm happy for you."

Newt didn't even know if it was possible for him to smile any wider, but apparently it was if the way he smiled after Thomas said that was anything to go on. "Thanks, Tommy."

* * *

**AN:** Thank you for reading this MEGA-CHAPTER, and thank you for sticking with this story up until this point, I hope it's paid off :) Also, thank you for OVER 2000 VIEWS!

FMATSWB xoxoxo


End file.
